Cadea
by otsukareen
Summary: "Sakura." Namaku dipanggil oleh gerakan halus dari pita suaramu, tidak bernada, dingin dan tajam—tapi seakan meminta segalanya untuk tetap diam. - SasuSaku. AU. Dedicated for: Alm. Arnanda Indah, Raffa Part II, S-Savers and Banjir TomatCeri 2012. Enjoy, and RnR, please?


"Sakura." Namaku dipanggil oleh gerakan halus dari pita suaramu, tidak bernada, dingin dan tajam—tapi seakan meminta segalanya untuk tetap diam.

* * *

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Cadea**

_by ppopippo_

**Dedicated For: S-Savers and Banjir TomatCeri 2012**

* * *

**"Sedang apa kau? Mengapa kau diam?"**

Tapi aku tidak menjawab; sebenarnya ingin, tapi tak bisa. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku tertutup rapat—aku ingin menikmati kata-kata kasarmu itu yang biasa menemani hariku, mungkin hariku di saat aku masih bisa berdiri tanpa harus terbaring seperti ini, atau mungkin hari-hariku saat ini. Sedang tanganku mengenggam tanganmu yang terkulai lemas di sisi ranjang dengan tak bertenaga, tapi kedua giok ini tak bisa menatapmu.

Aku ingin menjawabmu, tapi ketidakberdayaan ini membuatku terlihat dungu.

**"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan dengan berbaring di sini?"**

Sebuah tarikan tipis untuk kedua bibirku, aku menggeleng lemah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah terlalu lemah, dan juga kacau. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam, dan menunggu kepastian perihal kematian itu—kata dokter waktuku tak lagi panjang, sel-sel yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh ini sangat nakal, merubah masa depanku ke dalam hal yang kelam, menyakitkan dan perih dan kacau, dan—terlalu menyedihkan.

Mungkin aku sudah pasrah, tapi keinginanku untuk menjawabmu tak pernah mengalah.

**"Kaupikir aku mau membiarkanmu tak menjawabku begini?"**

Aku ingin tertawa. Uchiha Sasuke, cerewetmu mengalahkanku. Kenapa kau bisa begini, sih? Aku, di sini, cuma terbaring. Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku bakal melucon garing ("Hai, Sasuke, aku sudah kembali sehat, dan ketika aku sakit kamu cerewet sekali. Hahaha.") dan setelah itu kau bakal mendengus sambil berjalan pergi, memunggungiku; padahal aku berdiri di belakangmu seraya menatap dengan damba.

Bah, kalau begini aku jadi teringat masa-masa ketika masih sekolah dulu—bukan masa-masa ketika kita sudah berpikir dewasa sambil meronta dan bertanya, "Kenapa masa bergembira itu paling banyak saat kita kecil?"—waktu kita duduk di bangku SMA. Kau dan aku dulu duduk sebangku, kebetulan nama kita juga dekat di absen.

Kamu itu dulu pendiam sekali. Sebenarnya bukan pendiam juga, sih, karena jika sedang marah kau bakal seperti anak yang perlu dipeluk ibunya dulu. Kamu juga memiliki masa kelam dengan tewasnya kakakmu ketika kau dan keluargamu kecelakaan setelah pulang dari pariwisata ke Suna, dan sejak saat itu kamu terlihat lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Kamu jahat, kata-katamu sakartis, kamu lebih memilih menjauhkan diri dari publik…

… Padahal kamu cemerlang, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, tapi kamu juga bisa lebih hangat dari mentari, Sasuke.

Kamu ingat, Sasuke? Kamu ingat ketika udara masih terasa dingin, putih masih mendominasi, tapi semangat orang itu terlalu gila karena hari itu hari Valentine? Saat itu orang-orang sibuk menyiapkan cokelat; para perempuan membuat cokelat berbentuk hati, dan para lelaki menyiapkan sekuntum bunga seraya menanti cokelat dari pujaan hati maupun tidak. Kedengarannya tidak spesial—dan memang tidak spesial—tapi setelah kamu datang dengan satu kelopak bunga sakura, yang kamu dapat entah dari mana, itu terdengar sangat spesial.

Tahukah kamu, mengapa itu sangat spesial? Karena setelah kamu mendatangiku, kamu memberikan kelopak bunga sakura itu padaku, sambil mengucapkan, "Kau itu milikku, kau tahu?"

Benar-benar, kamu benar-benar hangat, saking hangatnya dapat membuatku lumer.

"**Umurmu sudah berapa, Sakura? Kau sudah bukan bayi yang tak pandai berbicara."**

Umurku dua puluh enam, Sasuke. Kamu juga. Dan saat kamu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu itu ketika kita berumur tujuh belas tahun, yang berarti sudah sembilan tahun kita bersama. Dan, dan, menghabisi waktu bersamamu itu menyenangkan sekali. Banyak memori yang melekat padaku, meskipun banyak, memori itu tak pernah menghilang dari segala yang ada di otakku. Karena yang nomor satu itu, kamu, Sasuke.

Ketika Tuhan menyentuh matahari, menaikkannya ke langit dan membentuk sebuah fajar, kamu selalu datang padaku dan membuat hariku bahagia, hingga Tuhan kembali berkehendak dan menurunkan mentari dari langit—menggantikannya dengan suasana romantis diiringi bulan. Klise—tapi kamu memang selalu membuatku bahagia.

Namun, terkadang, kamu suka iseng dan membuatku menangis.

Ada hari yang mana membuat kamu berdiri di depan rumahku, pagi-pagi sekali, memakai pakaian serba hitam, yang biasa kamu pakai, dengan adanya mobil sedan hitam di sampingmu. Kamu menungguku di depan rumahku dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa—memang semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya sedikit terasa beda karena sebelumnya tak ada rencana untuk kencan.

Lalu, apa?

Bingung adalah hal yang pasti dilakukan orang-orang yang memakai baju jelek tapi sudah didatangi kekasih tampan. Ibuku saja merengut melihat aku yang, saat itu, bagaikan itik buruk rupa diajak kencan oleh sang angsa. Bahkan ibuku sampai bertanya, "Kamu menolak ajakan kencan ngototnya, ya?"

Dalam hati aku cuma bisa bilang, "Yah, Ibu. Masa aku nolak kencan pacar gantengku sendiri, sih?"

Terus, setelahnya, aku ke luar rumah sehabis mencuci mukaku. Kupasang wajah bertanya padamu, yang kala itu tetap santai—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Kamu menjawab, "Penting?"

Menyebalkan.

Kemudian kamu melangkah maju, mendekatiku. Tanganmu kamu masukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ hitam itu. Dan jangan lupakan seringai aneh milikmu.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Berhenti tepat setengah meter di depanku, kamu menarik tanganku dengan kuat hingga aku terjerembab dalam pelukanmu. Tiba-tiba saja kamu, yang berumur sama denganku: Dua puluh lima tahun, menggigit pundakku seraya meletakkan sesuatu di tanganku yang tak berdaya, dan berkata, "Siap untuk menikah, ya."

Saat itu aku kalang kabut, karena aku sama sekali tak bersiap-siap, dan karena kamu tiba-tiba memelukku.

Iya, iya, kamu memelukku. Sama seperti kala ini; saat kamu memelukku dengan lembut, tapi erat, seakan Tuhan dapat mengabulkan doamu untuk membuat waktu tetap diam.

Kala itu juga sama, dengan keadaanku yang diam, dan menangis.

**"Rapuh. Dasar rapuh."**

Lebih-kurang satu tahun aku bersamamu, menikmati indahnya pagi memandangi wajahmu yang pulas, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kurasakan. Kecup bibirmu, senyum, pelukan—dan segala-segala lainnya yang tak mampu kudeskripsikan. Apalah arti aku, yang ternyata berpenyakit, ini untukmu? Tak ada keturunan, tak ada pelita, yang hanya ada kekhawatiran pada kondisiku.

Wajah yang kian memucat, tubuh yang mengurus nan letih, dan kerap kalinya terjadi pendarahan.

Aku bukan istri yang sempurna.

Kamu benar, Sasuke. Sudah tak sempurna, rapuh pula—dan mendapat perhatianmu pula; padahal wanita-wanita lain sudah berjejer di depan trotoar menunggu senyum langkamu.

Tapi, sekarang, siapa yang rapuh? Aku atau kamu?

Aku, atau kamu, yang menjatuhkan likuid bening itu, kala garis pada monitor deteksi tak bergerak secara zig-zag lagi? Aku, atau kamu, yang bergetar badannya, kala monitor meretakkan harapan semu itu melalui nada monoton?

Berhenti bertanya aku atau kamu—karena tak ada manusia yang tak rapuh.

**"Aku minta kau untuk tetap tinggal."**

Tidak, Sasuke, tidak. Aku tidak bisa untuk tetap tinggal, atau pula untuk kembali. Masa paket kehidupanku telah habis, tidak bisa diperpanjang. Kau tahu, kan. Setiap manusia itu ada untuk pergi, sama seperti kala kamu meminangku; aku pergi dari rengkuhan kedua orangtuaku.

Jangan menangis, kalau kamu menangis, aku hanya bisa memandangmu dan tetap diam di sini—sedangkan para malaikat pencabut nyawa itu menarik tanganku hingga perih. Kamu tahu, mengapa aku begini? Karena, sebenarnya, aku pun tak rela untuk pergi.

Jadi, Sasuke, jangan…

"Sakura."

… membuatku berharap untuk tetap tinggal dan selalu bersamamu, karena aku takkan pernah bisa terus ada…

… ya?

.

.

_fin._

**A/N:**

Maaf kalau abal. Aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi di A/N, semua orang tahu penpikku ini abal. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Dan kayaknya semua penpikku untuk BTC ini bakal angst semua deh. T_T

Oiya, kenapa judulku cadea? Aku lupa tadi nge-translate ke bahasa apa, tapi pokoknya artinya itu: Gugur. Heheh. XD

Btw, saya berterima kasih untuk _feedback_, kalau sempat—kalau bisa, **pasti** aku balas review kalian. XD

**Word(s): 1,100**


End file.
